TConfig Wiki
About tConfig tConfig is a mod for Terraria which allows you to change parameters of items, recipes, projectiles, NPCs, and other stuff, directly through configuration files. You can also add new custom items and recipes. There is a forum thread with more info here: Forum Thread Todo list, bugs, and ideas: Todo List Changelog: Changelog A forum to post mod packs and bug reports: Forum link Links to Check Out Tutorials These pages explain the basics of how to work with tConfig, and are a must read for new modders (and are a decent resource for experienced ones) *Tutorial: How to make a basic item - Shows the steps involved in making a simple item, perfect for getting your feet wet with modding! *Tutorial: How to make a sword - An intermediate tutorial that shows how to create a basic weapon. Includes how to use buffs and debuffs! *Tutorial: How to use scripting - An advanced tutorial explaining how to use scripting to extend the basical functionality of an item. Attributes These pages list the attributes that may be used in .ini files to make changes. *Item Configuration *NPC Configuration *Tile Configuration Class These pages list the class members for each type that may be used in .cs files. *Item Class *NPC Class *Player Class Other Resources *Mod Packs - Explains the concepts behind the ModPack feature *List of Buffs - A reference page showing all buffs and debuffs that exist. *List of Tiles - A reference page showing all the tiles and their IDs. *List of User-Made Content - See some of the cool things modders have created! Uses of tConfig I'm constantly getting asked on the forums "Can I change lighting effects?" or "Can I make projectiles?", etc. It's getting rather tiring answering these questions, so I'm going to do my best explaining what you can and can't do with tConfig here. As always, please visit the change log and To-do List to keep up to date. What you can do with tConfig *Modify attributes of existing Items. Some common attributes are described here. *Create new Items, with custom images. *Create new Weapons (including guns!) that shoot existing or custom projectiles. *Create new types of Armor, including set effects. *Create or modify Projectiles, and create new ones with custom images. *Modify existing items, such as the Orb Of Light to make it faster or more useful. *Go crazy and make your sword shoot a stream of dynamite! *Make bosses and monsters more difficult by increasing their damage or their defense. *Make an NPC drop new or existing Items! *Change how NPCs spawn. For instance, you can make the Eye Of Cthulu have a 50% chance of spawning at night in a corrupted area. *Create new NPCs with that behave like existing ones, or give them their own AI. *Add effects to armor/accessories, and set bonuses to armor, using C# code. *Create items and then make them occur in-game with randomised stats and names. *Create your own buffs and debuffs. *Create your own magic spells. *The sky's the limit! What you can't do with tConfig (yet) *Create particle effects (This may have been changed in a recent update) *Create or modify shops *Change world generation stuff *Make different sized worlds (ie, bigger or smaller) What You Can't Do With tConfig (Or, the list of things you can hopefully do in the future) *Dust particle effects. *Create or modify Shops, World Generation stuff Installation #Download the newest version here: SurfpupsConfigMod.zip #Extract SurfpupsConfigMod.zip into the Terraria game folder, C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\terraria\ #Run Patcher.exe - It might be necessary to run it as administrator. Currently, it calls the bspatch.exe program, which is why it might need admin permissions. #Run the game to create the configuration files. Files are placed in the Terraria save location, which is in your documents\My Games\Terraria. #Modify items and create new items to your heart's content. More details can be found here. #Restart the game for changes to take effect. Uninstallation Run Unpatcher.exe. Yes, it really is that easy. However, this won't remove the config files. Updating If the mod is currently installed, and you would like to install a newer version: #Extract the new files to the Terraria folder - overwrite the old files. #Run Unpatcher.exe #Run Patcher.exe Tutorial. How to make custom sword. #Locate your save files for Terraria. By default this should be in the following path: "C:/My Documents/My Games/Terraria/" #There should be a folder inside called "ModPacks". Open it up and create a folder that will be what your ModPack is called. #Inside your new ModPack folder, create another one called "Item" #Your path should now be: "C:/My Documents/My Games/Terraria/ModPacks//Item/" #Go back to the "Terraria" folder and open the one there called "Item" #For this tutorial, we will make a variation on Muramasa. Locate the Muramasa item and copy it to your "Item" folder. You may call it whatever you wish (for example, "Sword.ini"). #Open the .ini file and change the tag Muramasa to match what your filename is. Following the example, it should say Sword. #If you want to use a custom graphic, then change type=155 to type=-1. Type 155 corresponds to Muramasa's graphic. If using custom graphics, make sure your texture name is same as config file. (again, this would be "Sword.png" - make sure it is a .png file!) #We want to test this item out, so add the following attributes to the bottom of the config file: #Items Iron Bar=10 Tiles Anvil=True Amount value=1000 needWater value=False #Save the .ini file and run Terraria. #From the main menu, select "tConfig Settings", and you should see your ModPack listed. Set it to "on" and restart the game to update the changes. #You should now be able to craft your item at any anvil, if you have enough raw materials. Try it out and have fun! Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Guides Category:Useful information